Gone With the Wind Mage? (A Vaati x Reader Fanfiction)
by crescentleaf98
Summary: As the daughter of a famous archaeologist, (y/n) naturally held the passion for collecting old things. Every time you visited the Castle Town of Hyrule, the shops were the first place you would stop, looking for any rare or unique items that might be old. However, this desire drove to revealing secrets-good and bad alike.
1. Introduction

Hello! I would like to say that this story is somewhat of a love triangle, but I didn't list it because thats not as much of what it focuses on. But I do hope you will like it, this is the first time I am trying out a character x reader story, so bear with me...lol :) Please feel free to comment (nothing that is hateful please), I like to hear back from people who have taken time to read this :P Thanks!  
KEY: (y/n)- your name (e/c)- eye color (h/c)- hair color (f/n)- fathers name (you can make it whatever you want) (p/c)- pant color (s/c)- shirt color (I was too lazy to think of the above two myself XD)


	2. Memories and Castle Town

_"No, stop! Where are you taking him?" (y/n) was about six years old, and watching as monsters grabbed ahold of their father, (f/n)._

 _The monsters chuckled, and slowly pulled out a club and other assorted weapons. Fear gripped (y/n), and (y/n)'s pulse started to quicken._

 _Trying to wipe away the onslought of tears, (y/n) raced towards their father, who's eyes shone with sheer terror._

 _Suddenly, a monster with muscular arms grabbed (y/n) and knocked (y/n) out with his club._

 _Everything blacked out, and (y/n) never saw their father again._

Cold beads of sweat ran down your forehead as you popped up out of bed. Checking your surroundings, you began to relax as you realized where you were.

"Not that dream again..." Memory flooded your mind like a tsunami. For the past couple of nights, these horrible events circled around your thoughts and made their way into your dreams. You released your blanket whenever you realized that your knuckles were turning white. Exhaustion won over you, making you curl up tight back into the covers. Briefly glancing around at your collection brought a source of comfort. The room was filled with old arrow tips Link had found for you, shells of bugs that had molted them long ago, and randomly assorted pieces of interesting metals, coins, and things monsters dropped. Your favorite was a chest containing the findings of your father, (f/n)'s, that had been given to you as a gift.

Sudden knocking filled your ears.

"(Y/n)! Are you awake?" A voice came from the other side of the door, sounding distressed.

"Yes..." You said weakly.

Link, dressed in his blue pj's, came walking in with a worried look on his face.

"I heard you scream, I thought you were in trouble. Or...was it that dream again?" He placed a hand on your shoulder, sending warmth shooting through you.

"Yeah...the dream..." Muttering, you let out a sigh.

Link was the only one you had told the dream to. In fact, he was the one who took you in to live with him after your father disappeared. After his own uncle died, it was just the two of you together.

"I'm sorry...I wish I could just make it go away." He stared at you, but you let your gaze drop.

"I know you can't, I'll just have to learn to face it all. you look tired, I should let you go back to bed." Link rubbed his eyes, no emotion showing through.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Go back to bed, I will see you in the morning." You curled deep into the blankets.

"Ok, well, goodnight." Link surpassed one of his reassuring smiles and patted your shoulder, then stood up and left.

"Night." You barely managed to say before he left. Shutting your eyes, you tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Tossing and turning, you sighed.

'It's gonna be a long night.'

Smells of bacon and eggs hit your nose as you woke up. You had managed to finally get some rest last night, and the dream didn't return. Throwing on a pair of (p/c) pants and a (s/c) shirt, you made your way into the kitchen.

"I didn't think you could cook." You stated while watching Link make breakfast.

"Well, its not so much that I can...I was just thinking it might cheer you up from last night." His goofy grin combined with the obvious mess he was making made you smile a little, even when you were grumpy from lack of sleep.

"Let me help." You told him, grabbing the spatula he was holding.

"No, (y/n), I-you don't have too!" Link attempted to restrain you, but to no avail.

Breakfast was finally ready. Link decided to help by setting out plates and pouring some Lon Lon milk into both cups. You scraped some bacon and eggs into both plates, and you enjoyed eating it, even though Link had burned the bacon and nearly the eggs too. A few moments of silence passed, then you spoke.

"I was thinking about going to Castle Town again today." Link looked up from his food.

"Could I come with you? I've been meaning to restock on a few things, but have never had the time." He replied, speaking with a mouthful of eggs.

"Sure," I said, "Just as long as you don't mind me going to the appraisal shop for a bit."

"Of course not. I'll ready Epona in a few moments." Link slipped off into his room to change for a little bit after eating.

When (y/n) and Link arrived on horseback into Castle Town, it was bursting with life. The air was hinted with excitement, and people spoke to one another joyfully.

'I've always loved it here.' You thought to yourself. A voice broke into your thoughts.

"That's right, today is the beginning of summer!" Link's excitement reminded you of the day as well.

Every time a season changed, Castle Town would be adorned with banners and things representing the transition. Posters were hung, displaying icons of the sun and green leaves, and the nature itself shone with vibrant color. A slight smile spread across your lips.

"This is where you wanted to go, correct?" You didn't realize that the appraisal shop was in front of you already.

"Oh, yes, yes, thanks.' Carefully climbing down off of Epona's sturdy back, you walked up to the appraisal shop doors.

"Meet me at the fountain at noon!" Link yelled to you.

You gave him the thumbs-up, then turned and walked in the door.


	3. Kinstones

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a3d4a64baeba0bdc04e5d016dc3b3a"Feeling around in your pocket, you felt the cold metal touching your hand. Your father had described it to you as a Kinstone, which had the power to create things. (f/n) himself could never figure out how they worked though, no matter how hard he tried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9adac3e82f91befd2e3174df712e0ddb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'(Y/n),' he told you, 'this is very old and important to me. But I want you to have it.' He patted me playfully on the head./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fc00b13f16b288674720334a05a55e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Maybe you'll find out what it does, ok? Is that a promise?' You nodded and spoke./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd89ba5af1d385414ca9f4eff49949c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Yes, I will daddy.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cf554eec9f28592b2d56ecc40ab421"From then on you still upheld your end of the promise, with or without him near./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d7bb677020ea4b0074fa9a92b922f4""How may I help you?" A man's voice rose from behind the counter, startling you. You were entranced by the many other objects lying around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d6801ca2a9ff13327dc07ba1547d322""Oh...um, yes, I have something I would like for you to take a quick look at." Taking it out of your pocket, you placed the Kinstone on the counter. The man's eyes widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a479d42692849b950fc87020efde00ef""Wait-these...these are still around! They were from so long ago, I assumed none of them were left." His shocked expression made your eyebrows lift in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf4d52b5919d9e089b8ca7db52e7558""What do you mean?" You asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01722f37387383f30965872ea513b7ca""Well, these are super rare nowadays. People used to use them all the time. I thought by now they would all be gone they were so sought after. After many years passed, people soon forgot about them, and their secret lies within the metal itself. Its almost as if people chose to forget." He bore a puzzled expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6557ccd713bee8a1c09979ad776a5833""Tell you what," he started, "if you ever see another one, let me know, ok?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f71396829032e9aa99cf084a2a1d1b6"You nodded your head, trusting in the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a338d39da198353260915b1314d224fd""Sure." You shook hands with him, and grabbed the green Kinstone off the counter. You stared at the beautifully engraved clover on the front of it. Staring at it as you left the shop sparked a question in your mind that you had never considered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d4cbc6e18ac28517d6832cad659fa9"'Why does it look like half of something? Like it belongs to another...half.' You ran your fingers over the part that jutted out, compared to the half circle part. You had had neough puzzlement for one day so you simply slipped it into your pant pocket and headed towards the fountain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1730b16f96f5baed8bc913d23dd17eef""Hey (y/n)! Over here!" Link, mounted on Epona once more said and waved to you. You acknowledged him with a smile and ran over to him. Epona whinnied for you to pet her, so you ran your hand over her face, and scratched behind her ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca5e4a88c7aa7fd79c1ac2e3008be1d""I got us some lunch, and I was thinking about having a picnic together." His face slightly blushed; you assumed it was because he was a little shy when it came to cooking or preparing meals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f191ff121f6267bc57f6eab93086f5""Sure." Right before you mounted Epona, two of your friends, Rachel and Madison, happened to be walking by and heard all that Link said. They raced over to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b574b8e8f4a685d427783ea0cc36fb""Really? That'll be fun." Rachel winked and nudged you with her elbow. You started to grow hot with embarrassment, and avoided eye contact with your friends. Madison stood chuckling next to Rachel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62eff09f82e63536ef3633403346d2ef""Oh stop teasing! We are eating together, thats all! We've done that for years!" You tried to maintain a serious look, but you accidentally smiled a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a16bc9f091ad6a88da9afefab088980e""Oh, ok, well, we've got to go for now. See ya!" Rachel and Madison embraced you, then went on their way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="040f822b3bc303880033417973b7d800"Link held out his hand, and you took it, helping you up on the horse. Link directed Epona to head for Hyrule Field./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41cd24d3b9463581c00f2604473a769c"~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5a10b95f6136de04fd215400e1e8aa"The sky was clear, and a gentle breeze blew as the two of you enjoyed the picnic. You were slightly surprised that Link actually picked a well balanced lunch. His voice startled you in your train of thought while munching an apple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f73836a21656c855993fd24f89f55ea""Um, (y/n)?" Link's tone of voice was unexpected. He nervously scratched the back of his head and his gaze flitted about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ad17c60b2db9a3d282d36a3cca7f2f""Hmm?" You didn't open your mouth while chewing. At your response, Link shuffled over to you and sat cross-legged in front of you, closer than before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c393fa45cde2d6fb49f76fc914a7b50"He pulled a box made out of sweet smelling wood from behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f143199bf341b9dc7eeae1654a7f77ee""I...I found this for you, I thought you might like it..." His voice trailed off, and he offered it to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac88802a2e07e74de9cef73d6c5c930"You slowly opened the box. Inside was a necklace that had beads on it, and little charms that represented kinstones, the triforce, and clovers on it. Your eyes grew wide with shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c368df5207ae4fc59924fe058321661""Wow! Where in the world did you find this?" You exclaimed. The necklace was put onto you by Link himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3975b244f1c55163aa8962110a74d710"He smiled, and in response to your question he placed one of his hands on your cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d7b891549cab8e5130c30502fede88""I hoped you would like it." His face wore the same blush from earlier, and drew closer to yours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66957e003d36b3412a308964c083c8a0"'Link...?' Your pulse began to race./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729b01cde11da54660a6d0f15b898123"Within moments, his lips touched yours and you felt weak. Everything was overwhelming, and you pulled back a little sharply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfbfc7cd4ca236582423dabf036d2cc""I...I'm sorry...I need time to think..." Your head spun and you stood up, leaving a confused look on Link's face./p 


	4. The Forest

'Rachel and Madison were right...' You had decided to venture off into the woods. Thoughts invaded your mind.

'Romance has never been my thing. Besides, I had always thought of Link more as a big brother anyways, but now...' You shook your head.

"What am I to do?" The sentence escaped your lips.

The necklace from Link still hung from your neck, and you stared at it for awhile, gently lacing it between your fingers. After a minute or two, you accidentally tripped over a root, causing you to fall and look up at your surroundings.

'Wait...I don't think I've explored this part of the forest yet...' The breeze had also turned a bit more chilling and harsher, and you crossed your arms since you didn't bring a jacket.

Curiosity, and the desire to be far away from Link at the moment drove you to go deeper. Propelling yourself over a log, you didn't expect what you see next.

A large rock stood in a small clearing, and a figure clad in violet sat upon it, their back turned. A weird sensation crept into you, but you ignored it. Thinking you might run away without them noticing, you started to turn around, but a voice called out to you.

"Wait, where are you going? You look cold..."

'Darn, he noticed me.'

The figure turned around as you also turned to face him. It was a male, dressed in strange purple clothing and had nearly red eyes and pale skin.

'Why is he being...nice?' You thought to yourself. Even though he was being generous, you couldn't trust someone you had just met.

"No really...I'm fine. Who are you?" You locked gazes with him.

"That doesn't matter right now. The question is, is that why are you out here?" His look on his face and his concern seemed to warm you up a bit.

'Wait, what am I thinking? I just met him, I can't...' Your thoughts wandered, and a shiver ran down your spine.

He offered you his cape for warmth again, and you finally caved in.

"Its a long story..." You trailed off and came to sit beside him, accepting the cape. A slight grin appeared on his lips, and you couldn't help but returning it.

"So...what's your name?" He pressed.

"(Y/n)..."

"(Y/n)...nice, I like it." He looked away into the forest. That's when you noticed it. There it was, the seemingly other half to your kinstone, laying right beside him.

"WHAT?! Wait-how? Thats-" Your sudden outburst took him by surprise.

"That's what?" He questioned.

"Isn't that a kinstone?" You pointed to the shining green metal piece next to him.

"Oh, um, yes." He took it in his hands, showing you the design. It looked as if yours could fit right into it.

You quickly pulled out your half. His eyes brightened.

"So you have one too?" He stared right at you.

"Tell you what; if you promise not to tell anyone about me or my whereabouts, I will meet you here everyday and tell you about kinstones and all you would like to know." His sincerity struck you, and the promise you made to your father long ago resurfaced.

'This is what my father would have wanted me to learn about! Even though I did tell the appraiser I would let him know anything...' You decided to push that aside and you opened your mouth to speak.

"I promise."

The worried look he had kept was erased and was replaced with one of happiness. You talked with him for awhile, then he butted in.

"I better let you go, if you were with anyone, they would probably be worried by now." You didn't really want to face Link again, but the day was slowly ebbing to nightfall. You hadnt realize how long it had been. He playfully ran his hand over the top of your head, messing up your hair.

"Well, see ya tommorow." He hopped off the rock, and headed into the trees. Before he was completely out of sight, you called out to him.

"I never got your name! What is it?"

"Call me Vaati." His name seemed to swirl amidst the wind blowing around you.

'Vaati...what an interesting name.'


	5. Suspicions

The moon and stars had come out while you returned. Suddenly you heard a familiar voice calling out to you.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) is that you?" Links face hid no emotion, flooded with concern, and his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"I've been looking all over for you; I was worried you had gotten lost or something..." You weren't sure, but you thought you saw tears well up slightly before vanishing. He seemed to go into a hug, but pulled back, not sure if it was ok.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to worry you..." You looked down at your shoes.

That's when he noticed. You had forgotten that Vaati had let you borrow his cape for warmth, and that you had never returned it.

"Where...where was that from? I don't remember you having a purple cape like that." His voice owned an edge of stiffness, like he was confused but trying to put pieces together.

"Oh that...I found it in the woods earlier...I guess someone left it but the wind was chilly so I used it for warmth." You hated lying to Link, but you remembered the promise you made to Vaati.

'If I break the promise, I won't be able to get information.' You convinced yourself.

Links facial expression didn't change much, but he gently placed a hand on you back.

"Come on, let's get you home."

When you had arrived at the house, Link had fixed some Cucco soup to eat.

"You must be hungry, sit down." He pulled out a chair at the wooden table for you to sit on. Silence filled the room as you and Link ate, and thoughts started to invade your brain. They didn't have time to as when Link spoke.

"I'm sorry...about earlier..." He looked away from you as his gaze rested on the empty fireplace in the livingroom. A sad, almost invisible smile rested on his lips as he came to look at you. You have a slight nod, letting him know you heard him.

"Dont worry about it..." You took a sudden interest to the view out the window.

Link then came over and patted you on the shoulder.

"Well, goodnight (y/n). Make sure you eat all you want of that soup." He gave one of his cheeky grins and wandered off to his bedroom down the hall.

The purple cape was still draped over your shoulders, and you took it off, placing it on the back of the chair.

'I'll bring it to Vaati tomorrow.'

Putting your hope in him returning to the forest tomorrow to meet you, you headed to your room. You couldn't wait to see his face again.

Tomorrow came faster than you expected.

'The dream didn't come to me last night...' You were certainly glad too. This morning Link had slept in, so you decided to knock on his door.

"Hello? Link are you up?" Pressing your ear to the door, you listened for any signs of him being awake. All you heard was snoring, so you came up with an idea to get him awake. Running to the kitchen, you grabbed a large pot and filled it with tap water. Carefully you brought it down the hall to Links room, and opened his door quietly. You snuck right to his bedside, and on the count of three you dumped the whole thing on him!

"Acckkk what?!" His eyes shot open and he practically leapt out from his now soaking wet bed.

"Heeeeey!" Link saw you standing there holding the pot and started throwing the wet sheets at you. His face beamed with revenge.

"Haha ok ok! I just had too!" You exclaimed, getting sprinkled with water. The two of you couldn't help but laugh, then Link suggested that you go and get breakfast while he changed into drier clothes.

This time you had to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast instead of delicious bacon and eggs. Shortly, Link joined you at the table, with his own bowl. You two sat in an almost awkward silence before Link spoke up.

"You better go and return that cape; whoever lost it is probably looking for it..." His expression was oddly cold, and he wasn't wearing his usual smile for a few moments. You nodded your head slightly while shoving the last bits of cereal in your mouth. Links facial expression suddenly changed back into his normal cheery self.

"I've gotta pick up a few things in Castle Town, j realized how low on food we are. I'll be back! Just do whatever you need." He stood up quickly and in a moments notice, he left the house. You couldn't help but think he was acting a bit too strangely.

'Does he know about my meetings with Vaati?'

The wind was less chilly and serenity seemed to gather in the forest. Your trek to the meeting place didn't take as long as you thought it would, especially because you knew where you were headed this time.

Anxiety built up in your heart, but it was released when you spotted the purple clad figure standing on the rock.

"You're here..." Vaati smiled, and it seemed like he himself wasn't sure if you'd come either.

"Oh, this is your cape back...thanks for letting me borrow it yesterday." You climbed cautiously onto the rock to hand Vaati the cape.

"Ah, thanks, no problem." He took it gently from your hands, then placed it back on his shoulders.

"So, I brought some more Kinstones to show you today." He had obviously seen the curiosity glinting in your eyes at the brown sack he held behind him.

"Oh yes! Show me!" You were excited to get more information about them asap.

"These," he started, picking up a blue one from the sack, "were very common, depending on the color. People used them to grant happiness, but how, you may ask? Putting two halves of the Kinstones together would make them fuse, and somewhere far off, something good would happen. For example, some have created treasure chests, and even Rupees!"

You were soaking in as much information as you could, making sure no detail was missed. Vaati seemed to be excited to talk about Kinstones, especially to you, who had never known anything about them.

"Even so, sometimes you would have to be careful! Bad things can come from good intentions..." His gaze trailed off a bit, then he refocused. "Not all Kinstones provided happiness. When a fused Kinstone place was found, sometimes instead of treasure, there might be Ropes or other harmful creatures! But you really could never know unless you tried."

You and Vaati stood there looking at each other after he finished his explanation, and he spoke up once more.

"I'll stop there for today." He told you, trying to resist your eyes which begged for more knowledge.

"Well if I told you everything now, you wouldn't need to visit anymore, would you now?" He slightly laughed and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Come on, let's just sit down and talk about other things for awhile. I don't really know much about you now do I?" He removed his hand and sat down with you beside the edge of the rock.

You and Vaati talked for awhile, and you didn't even realize that a couple of hours had passed. It was around 3 pm when you told Vaati you had to go.

"Ok, see you around, (y/n)! Tomorrow I'll bring some lunch." He had noticed that your stomach was rumbling because of missing lunch.

He lept off the rock, turned around and smiled at you, then fled.

'He seems like he is hiding something from me, but I just can't place what it would be...but he is nice to me.'

You hadn't walked far, just beyond being able to see the rock, when you heard a familiar voice.

"Where have you been? I thought you might return the cape and that's it?" Link's voice had an edge of anger and disappointment to it.

You flinched slightly, not being used to him angry.

"Well...I-I did return the cape. I decided to-" Link cut you off.

"You can't go running off like that! I don't want you hurt!" He turned his head to where you couldn't see his face for a moment.

"I thought I heard you talking though..." He met eyes with you again.

"I was...talking to myself. It's nice to get out in the woods awhile." Your heart beat fast while lying to Link. You hated doing it, but you had made a promise to Vaati.

Link sighed, then suddenly grabbed your hand.

"I don't want this to be a habit, ok? At least let me know where you are..." He looked slightly unconvinced. You had no choice but to agree.

"Okay."

You hesitated, but you tried to think of ways to get to the forest tomorrow without Link worrying.

'Let's hope he doesn't get too curious...that was a close one today.'


	6. Confessions

For the next couple of weeks, you and Vaati met, your excuses varying to Link. A feeling that you hadn't felt before had started to lead you to seeing Vaati more and more. It was like everytime you were away from him, you felt like you had to see him no matter what. Link was starting to get wary of you being gone so much, but never really outright said anything else after that day.

Today, however, the weather was pretty bad, and you worried that you would not be able to meet with Vaati. A strange ache pounded in your heart, but you weren't sure why. You just knew that today was going to be long and dreary.

"Now I don't want any one of us going out in that thunderstorm," Link explained, even though you expected him to say that, "it's too dangerous, and I'm pretty sure I saw a tree fall."

His gaze practically burned holes into your soul. You knew he was going to be strict, so you suggested something.

"If we are going to be stuck in here, why don't we play a game of Truth or Dare, if that's cool with you."

"Yeah, sure, you first. Ask me." Link sat down in the living room floor, and you joined him.

"Hmm, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you...drool when you sleep?" You wanted to ask a ridiculous question to lighten the mood.

"Wait, what?! No...of course not...maybe..." His voice trailed off, and you chuckled a bit.

"Anyways! Ok, truth or dare?" He looked embarrassed and reverted back to the game.

"Let's see...dare."

You smiled, but in all honesty you were nervous. Dares are always a risk.

"Let's see...I dare you to smell the inside of my boots." Link had a triumphant look on his face, proud that he had thought of that first.

You shuddered. We weren't talking about boots that we recently bought at the shoemaker shop. We were talking about Link's boots he wears anywhere on his adventures, like deep muddy marshes, through some pretty intense battles, and to swim in if necessary.

Trust me, it smelled like a wet dog rolled in moblin poop that sat in the sun for a few days. He doesn't wear socks either.

A defeated look traveled over your face, and you dragged your feet over to where the boots were. You gave an angry glance to Link before taking in the horrid smell.

"Ugghh!"

You could barely speak through the multiple gags that you couldn't stop from coming. Link practically doubled over in laughter, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

You couldn't keep a straight face for long, and so you joined in with his laughter slightly.

"H-heyyy!" You lightly punched him in the arm.

"Let's get back to the game!" Link wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, it's your turn." You resumed the game, and many more truths and dares followed.

Further on in the game, however, you two started asking more personal questions that only the best of friends could ask.

"Truth." You said.

"Have you ever had any crushes...?" Link's eyes darted around the room, asking the awkward question.

"U-uh...well, I don't know..." You looked to the living room floor which you were sitting on.

"That's not really an answer...I get to go again." Link seemed to be nervous.

'Why is he nervous? He is never like this.'

"(Y/n), I-" Link suddenly placed his hand behind your head, forcing you to look directly into his eyes.

"Do you...like..." He stammered, but you were already guessing what he was about to say.

"Link, I-" Link cut you off before you could say more.

"(Y/n), I love you! All I want to know is if you love me back! My heart is breaking in two..." One single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I-I can't spend one more day in this misery! Please...please say...you do..."

His pleading eyes gazed into yours. Your eyes were on the edge of crying as well, somewhat because of how desperate he seemed. But you both knew that your heart didn't agree with Link. Sure, you wanted him to be happy, but you just didn't have the same feelings back.

Your heart seemed to lie elsewhere...

So you ran, ran out of the house into the raging storm, ran where you felt safe and secure.

You ran straight towards the direction of the rock.

It all happened so fast. Before you knew it, a tree, battered by the storm, started to uproot and fall straight for you. Your tears mixed with rain blurred your vision, and you tripped over a stick. A faint voice in the distance called out your name, but before you could react, the tree toppled over, pinning you under thick boughs and causing you to bleed. Surprisingly you didn't black out by the force of a limb smacking you in the head, but you knew you could at any moment with the pain.

Suddenly you heard the voice again, and realized it was Link, who must've chased behind you into the storm. You could barely make out his figure through the driving rain.

"Oh-oh my gosh! You need help!" Link started to shriek in terror, and attempted to free you from the branches grip. You could practically see his panic and fear that the tree might roll, and you would be crushed in seconds.

When you least expected it, the wind started to pick up a bit more and another voice met your ears.

"I sensed you were in trouble! I didn't know that-"

The owner of the voice stopped as he met eyes with Link.

'Oh no.'

"Why are you here?"

Link froze and seemed unable to move for a few moments.

"You KNOW her?" Link retorted.

Everything was very perplexing to you, but you couldn't dwell on that due to the tree's unstableness.

The tree creaked and you let out a moan, another branch pinning down your free leg. It had startled the two guys, so they quickly set to getting you free.

After what had felt like hours, when truly only a minute had passed, Vaati had an idea.

"Why don't I...never mind." He looked torn, and both the guys looked tired.

"Just do whatever! As long as we can get her free." Link sounded like it was another burden itself to ask Vaati for help. Vaati grunted.

"If this doesn't work, we're doomed." Your heart lurched, but suddenly Vaati became very still and started to concentrate.

'What is he-'

Huge bursts of wind and crashing of branches seemed to be in Vaati's control, even though he still stood there very calmly. The large tree popped and cracked, starting to release its weight off of you due to the harsh wind.

Vaati suddenly opened his eyes and shot his hand forward. The tree succumbed to the force of the willed wind and went rolling until it smashed directly into some pines not very far away. Bits and pieces of the stripped bark and branches scattered.

Link rushed directly to your bruised and bleeding form.

"Oh my gosh. I thought you-I was-" He couldn't finish before an onslaught of tears hit him. You knew they were ones of love, compassion, and worry.

Vaati came walking up to you. Seeing him made your cuts and bruises seem less painful.

Yet hurt came to your mind when you saw Link, the one who had poured out his feelings to you all these years, and how you had unknowingly ignored them.

"Come. With me."

You looked up into Vaati's eyes, and they were full of something you couldn't recognize. Link wiped away his tears to face Vaati.

"No. She belongs here, where her family and home is. All you would do is hurt her in the end."

His eyes were as cold as ice. Link had picked a nerve on Vaati. You winced at the word 'family'.

"Really? What do you have to say for yourself? All this time you've been keeping her-using her, I should say-just to make yourself happy? What if she doesn't love you back, like you obviously love her?" Vaati was enraged and was clenching his fists.

You couldn't stand it any longer.

'They can't fight like this, not here, not now!'

"Guys! Please...stop..."

You tried to break up the argument, but before you could, a giant wave of pain hit you. The guys stopped to notice you. Guilty emotion rolled across their faces.

Before Link had time to react, Vaati hurriedly clasped your hand in his, and started to pick you up and carry you in his arms bridal-style.

"Don't..." Link stared into Vaati's eyes, knowing that he had lost this battle, but still didn't give up hope.

"Vaati..." The name escaped your lips before you blacked out.

Vaati used the power of wind and warped away, leaving the revenge-seeking Link standing alone.

~The End~ (maybe...? :) )


End file.
